


Meow Meow

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safely ensconced in the renamed Avengers Tower in New York, Thor learns a lesson in roommate etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Tony walked into the common area of the Avengers tower and flopped down onto his favorite couch next Pepper, who was watching the early morning news. Jane and Thor were in the window seat looking out over the city and talking quietly. Well as quietly as Thor did anything.

“Hey Captain Hammer, what the hell?” the outraged voice of Darcy Lewis echoed into the space as she stomped into the room.

“Steve Rogers is still abed, I was not aware he was changing his moniker to something so confusing. I am the one who carries a hammer.” Thor replied mildly.

“I was talking to you genius. Speaking of said hammer why the hell is meow meow in the middle of the hallway floor where I just tripped over it?” Darcy demanded seething.

“Meow meow?” Tony asked torn between shocked and amusement. 

“You named your hammer meow meow?” Tony asked with a snicker.

“My hammer is known as Mjölnir, Darcy Lewis is either incapable of or unwilling to pronounce it correctly.” Thor answered in a complaining tone.  

“Meow meow’s name is not the point, it’s meow meow’s location that is the point.” Darcy ground out.

“Meow meow,” Tony chuckled again earning a dark look from Thor.

“Look god of messes, I don’t give a damn if it **_is_** some kind of foreplay where you show off your big hammer before showing off your littler hammer but leaving meow meow in the middle of the dark hallway in our apartment where someone, ie ME, can trip over it and almost break their goddamned neck is not okay!” she ranted her normally pale face red with fury.

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed flushing in embarrassment.

“Foreplay? What is this?” Thor asked unfamiliar with the term.

“My sympathies,” Tony said to Jane who groaned in misery and hid her face in Thor’s shoulder.

“My point is, move the goddamned unmovable meow meow and never do that again or I swear by all that is unholy that I will take Whedon’s definition and separate you from your hammer.” Darcy spat before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room.

“I do not understand, if she knows that Mjölnir is unmovable by all but me how does she intend to separate me from it?” Thor asked.

“Oh please, let me answer that.” Tony said looking at Pepper his face gleaming with mischief.

“I am not in this conversation.” Pepper declared raising her hands in defeat. Tony grinned in delight and scooped up the tablet that controlled the various bits of entertainment technology in the room. After a quick bit of typing the television switched from the news to two men standing in a laundromat. One man was lean, the other taller and far more muscular. The larger man was wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow circle in the middle and the graphic of a hammer over the center of the yellow. He was saying something to the other man whom he had an arm around.

“Well it sure was nice to meet you, _Doctor_.” There was a pause as the smaller man looked uneasily at the one with the hammer on his shirt.

“You’ve got a little crush don’t you doc? Well that’s gonna make this hard to hear. See later I’m gonna take little Penny back to my place, show her the command center, hammer cycle maybe even the hamjet. You think she likes me now?” the man taunted with a smirk releasing the other man and stepping in front of him instead.

“I’m gonna give Penny the night of her life, just because you want her and I get what you want. See Penny’s givin it up, she’s givin it up hard. Cause she’s with Cap’n Hammer,” he continued holding up his fists “and these are not the hammer.,” he said tauntingly before dropping his fists and walking away. A moment later he stepped back to the lean man.

“The hammer is my penis.,” he said before turning in time to walk out with a petite red haired woman. Tony stopped the playback and grinned over at him waiting for a reaction. Thor stood without comment and headed toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Jane asked concerned.

“To remove Mjölnir from the floor of the corridor.” Thor replied as he left the room, Tony bursting into laughter as Thor retreated.

Over the next several days whenever Thor encountered Tony he was greeted with a somber “Meow, meow.” The others seemed to still be in the dark about where the nickname had come from. After all Thor had heard Steve asking Pepper why Stark kept meowing at the Asgardian  and hearing Pepper respond that she was staying out of it and advising Steve to do the same.  Eventually even Tony tired of the game and only pulled out the nickname occasionally. Weeks later Thor strode through the common area toward the communal kitchen passing Natasha who was sitting in a chair reading a large tome. As he passed she began to sing idly.

“Blonde Thor, warm Thor,

little god of war.

Happy Thor, sleepy Thor,

meow meow meow.”

 

 


End file.
